Talk:Night 2 (FNaF2)/@comment-84.122.164.245-20141111180748/@comment-192.160.117.141-20141114213844
Wait a minute, I've made a mistake. The newspaper clippings describing the Missing Children Incident state that it was on June 26 that someone was identified luring two children into a back room of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and the suspect was apprehended on June 27. That's significantly before November 12, if the kidnappings did indeed happen in 1987. These dates are weird. FNaF2 was definitely just before 11-12-1987, and the newspaper says the 1987 restaurant will close "after being open only a few short weeks", but there are like twenty weeks between the end of June and the beginning of November. There's also the clipping in FNaF1, which says that the FNaF1 restaurant will close "after a long struggle to stay in business after the tragedy that took place there many years ago". "Took place there"? In the FNaF1 restaurant? The Bite of '87 MUST have been the FNaF2 restaurant; does that mean it was the kidnapping case that happened in the restaurant that opened after 1987? But then, what's the investigation in FNaF2 all about? Okay, I'm going to veer off further into speculation here, but: The Bite of '87 is cited as the reason the animatronics are no longer allowed to roam during the day; that implies that one of the "Toy" series bit someone during operating hours. This was probably high-profile. Phone Guy says on Night 4 that the animatronics are behaving in a hostile manner towards adults, and on Night 5 Freddy's is locked down and the day shift guard becomes unavailable (and he can't have been the June 27 arrest of course). I'm going to say one of the Toy robots bit and lobotomized the day shift guard on Day 5. This is the immediate reason for the site's closure just afterwards, why the Toy series are scrapped, why Freddy's is attempting to get in touch with staff from Fredbear's on Night 5 (for technical questions about the animatronics' behavior), and why Phone Guy drops any pretense of the robots being safe on Night 6. The investigation, which Jeremy is told of on Night 4 and which must have been preceded by some incident before Night 3 (by which point there are "rumors"), could have been relating to the Missing Children Incident before it became the Missing Children Incident; that is, one or more of the eventual five known victims had disappeared, but the June 27 arrest hadn't occurred yet. That would happen later, at the reopened Freddy's restaurant (from FNaF1), hence "tragedy that took place there (at FNaF1 Freddy's)". The investigation happening during FNaF2 would go cold until the reopening, after which the June 26 double kidnapping is taped and the suspect captured (the police may have been waiting for him by then - Phone Guy says "Someone used one of the suits", so the police may have found out somehow during FNaF2 that the kidnapper had used the costume). So to summarize, the speculated timeline might go something like this: Before FNaF2 Night 3: One or more children go missing, and rumors suggest Freddy's is connected. Police are investigating. The new animatronics start to become aggressive, even during the day. FNaF2 Day 5: A Toy robot bites off part of the day guard's head in public, causing the scandal that forces Freddy's to close. Before FNaF2 Night 6: The investigation has learned that the kidnapper used the Golden Freddy suit to lure children. FNaF2 Day 7: The birthday party. Death minigame speculation: This is the subject of the Cake minigame in which a child is apparently murdered while Freddy or Toy Freddy looks on powerlessly - the killer has escaped the Freddy's debacle apparently unscathed. After FNaF2 Night 7: Freddy's closes and the Toy robots are scrapped. There are plans to reopen with the old robots (at what will become the FNaF1 Freddy's). After FNaF2, years before FNaF1: FNaF1 Freddy's opens. Death minigame speculation: This is when the Foxy minigame happens. The rebuilt Foxy can entertain children again, but the kidnapper has returned to use Freddy's as a hunting ground. June 26: Someone in the Golden Freddy suit is taped kidnapping two children at Freddy's, leading to the kidnapper's capture the next day. However, the restaurant's reputation never recovers from this incident, even years later. So, I've gone out on a few limbs here I think, but that should basically tie up the order of events assuming Phone Guy and the newspaper clippings aren't wrong about anything. Is there anything I've failed to take into account?